


Меридианы

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на троп "Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот."





	Меридианы

— Как твое самочувствие, Джим?

Халат на Стриклере всегда идеально белоснежен и выглажен, а в нагрудном кармашке рядом с бейджиком торчит колпачок дорогой перьевой ручки. Джиму не нужно прикладывать много усилий, чтобы вызвать в памяти звук щелчков то открывающегося, то закрывающегося колпачка этой ручки — одна из неприятных привычек его лечащего врача порядком действует на нервы. 

— В порядке. — Джим садится на больничной койке, подавляет зевоту. 

— Не пропускаешь прием таблеток? Как результаты? Это важно, Джим, важно, чтобы ты рассказывал мне о малейших изменениях в твоем состоянии, потому что я должен знать, как корректировать твое лечение, чтобы ты скорее пошел на поправку. — Одернув ткань на коленях брюк, Стриклер садится на стул рядом с кроватью Джима и закидывает одну тонкую ногу на другую. По стрелкам на его брюках можно выравнивать меридианы. 

— Эм... — Джим пожимает плечами и разводит руками, растерянно улыбнувшись. — Да все в порядке, правда. Больше ничего такого, честно. — Он бросает взгляд на занимающееся за окном раннее утро. Во дворе умиротворенно тихо, слышно только тихое щебетание птиц вдалеке. 

Это неправда. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как его сюда положили. Джим видит троллей, гоблинов, подменышей. Может вычислить их по цвету глаз, запаху, поведению среди обычных людей. Он слышит по ночам их шаги в пещере прямо под клиникой, иногда даже разговоры на тролльем языке, которого он, конечно, не знает. 

Конечно, Стриклер знает, что он лжет.

Он пристально задумчиво смотрит на Джима, приподнимает-опускает носок ботинка. Достает из нагрудного кармана ненавистную Джиму ручку, открывает и закрывает ее несколько раз, щелкая колпачком, и в тишине комнаты это почти оглушительно. Делает какие-то пометки на закрепленном на планшете листке бумаги. 

Вздыхает. 

— Я понимаю, сколько тебе приходится нести на своих плечах, юный атлант. Но скрывая правду, ты только делаешь себе хуже. — Он продолжает записывать что-то убористым почерком. Со своей кровати Джиму не видно, что именно, но он уверен, что ничего хорошего там не сказано. 

Джим не знает, как и что нужно сказать, чтобы Стриклер поверил в его ложь. Но он точно знает, что сказанная правда не выпустит его отсюда уже никогда. 

Может быть, врать было бы проще, если бы некоторыми ночами он не просыпался от того, что на подоконник открытого окна его палаты садится подменыш с чертами Стриклера. Его тонкие длинные костлявые зеленые ноги едва помещаются в оконном проеме, и в пегом свете фонаря это мучительно красиво. У существа огромные кожистые крылья, витые рога, острые клыки на нижней челюсти. У Джима нет сомнений в том, что это Стриклер. Существо болтает свисающей с подоконника ногой, царапая когтями паркет, иногда — курит вонючую сигарету, зажав в когтистых пальцах, хоть и курение на территории клиники, конечно же, запрещено. Для людей. Стриклер смотрит на Джима, его желтые глаза светятся, отражая неизвестный ему свет, и Джим понимает, что у него нет никаких шансов сбежать отсюда. 

Ни единого.


End file.
